An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand Part Two
by Ailaya
Summary: Lost in the Feudal Era of Japan, Aliya Banning must uncover a hidden secret lost in the confides of the past in order to learn who she truly is and what she was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You! **

**Episode Two - The Boy With The Golden Eyes**

Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was seated upon. He held the Tetsusaiga close against his chest as he stared down towards the lake below. Its waters were still appearing merely as a large round piece of glass laid out upon the grass as it had all those years ago.

A single brown leaf slowly twirled and turned floating down towards the lake. As it delicately landed upon the surface of the lake, the waters rippled around it disturbing the once smooth surface. The Inu-Hanyou raised his gaze towards the horizon watching the feathers of the sun disappearing beyond it. His white pointed ears flattened against his head as he remembered a long buried memory.

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring at a beautiful young woman seated upon the petals of a blooming water lily. But it was clear from her eyes and the expression in them that she was not a woman at all well not a human woman anyway. She had long brown hair and honey gold eyes. She was a demon. What type Inuyasha had a hard time determining._

_"Who are you and how did you find my sanctuary?" she questioned him. There was power in her voice as she spoke. Inuyasha glared at her. "Who I am is none of your concern, demon!" he shot back. The female demon's eyes softened. Slowly she rose from the water lily and floated across the waters of the lake to the Inu-Hanyou. _

_She stared deeply into his eyes and Inuyasha felt himself lost in them. "Hating demons will never ease your pain nor will bring them back to you." The inu-youkai hanyou stared back at her. "Feh... what are you talking about?" The female youkai touched his forehead and he knew instantly that he could not lie to her. She knew about his mother, about Keiko. Inuyasha folded his hands into his haori and glared at her. She stared back at him with those honey colored eyes not once turning her gaze away. There was so much strength in her eyes that it was the hanyou who had to turn away. _

_"What is your name, inu-youkai," she said. "Inuyasha," the hanyou found himself saying to her. She smiled with such warmth that Inuyasha felt something tug upon his heart. "And what is your name?" Inuyasha asked her. "I am called Umi..." she whispered. It was Inuyasha's turn to smile./i That day had changed the Hanyou's life forever. And then... she was gone. Inuyasha's ears flattened even more against his head. It hurt just to remember her. It was her eyes... her smile...and her beauty_

Inuyasha stood from the branch he was sitting on, as the last rememnants of the day disappeared. He jumped from the tree and walked out of the clearing of the lake. The hanyou inu-youkai dashed through the forests of the East, leaping and jumping towards his own forest. It was high noon by the time he reached the lands that he was from. As he neared his forest he felt an amazing demonic power somewhere near the Bone Eater's Well. Picking up speed he gripped his hand on the handle of the Tetsusaiga. He leapt high into the upper branches of the trees and silently narrowed in on the youkai.

Aliya growled to herself as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Dammit, how can I get out of this place. Every time I take a path, I only end up going in a circle and coming back to this well." The young woman sighed as she looked towards the sky. The sun was high in the blue canopy glaring down at her as if it was enraged at the fact that she was there. "I'm never going to get out of here..." she muttered to herself when she heard the snapping of several branches over head. Narrowing her eyes she tried to see if there was anything was in the trees but she could see nothing.

Despite what her eyes told her, Aliya knew that someone was watching her. Taking a step back she cleared her throat. "Whoever you are, come out, I know you're there." Looking around herself, she was quite surprised when a young man landed before her. Startled Aliya fell back on her butt, landing hard on the ground. She stared at the young man standing before her.

He had long snow white hair that hung low about his waist. He wore strange blood red clothes that Aliya remembered from her history studies that it was called a haori. But what shocked her the most was that he had two cat shaped ears on the crown of his head and he had large golden eyes that glared at her with such coldness it made her heart stop. "Who are you!" he growled at her. The young woman could not find the confidence in her voice that she had earlier. Something wasn't right. Where was she? "I..." she began but was cut off by his deep throated growl. "How did you get here?" he snapped at her. Aliya started scooting back from him. "I... I don't know," she whispered, her eyes wide with fright. The young man standing before her who Aliya had by now realized was not a man at all looked at her.

His gaze slowly softened. "You don't know how you got here?" he asked her, his voice had become a bit gentler but still held great animosity towards her. Aliya shook her head. "I fell in this well see..." she began when the young man cut her off. "I know that part. You are from the modern era." "Wait... what do you mean modern era? Where am I?" she said. The young man looked away from her. "You shouldn't be here," he said calmly. "But.. where is here?" Aliya asked him, her voice was ridden with the fear that she was beginning to feel. "You are in the feudal era of Japan," he said. Aliya gasped. _That can't be possible! That would mean I have traveled 500 years into the past. But how? The well? That has to be it!_ "What is your name, girl?" he asked her. "Aliya..." she whispered.

Inuyasha watched the girl standing before him. It was the same a few years ago, the day he had met the reincarnation of Kikyo the priestess, Kagome. But this girl... there was something different about this one. She didn't appear as innocent as Kagome. This one seemed... Inuyasha's eyes widened instantly. He quickly drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed at her. "You may not know how you got here but it's no denying the fact that you are a demon!" he growled at her. Aliya gasped at hearing that. "A WHAT?" she shouted. "No... that... no... no... no!" Inuyasha took a step towards her causing her to take a step back. With each step he took, she took one away from him until her back pressed against a tree.

Aliya stared into the eyes of the young man who stood before her. She swallowed and felt her fear overwhelming her as he watched her with those cold golden eyes. His clawed hand wrapped around her neck as he pushed her harder into the tree. He squeezed her throat lightly as if trying to test something within her. The young woman closed her eyes and turned her head in fear. She was certain that this man was going to kill her. As Inuyasha stood before her, he was hit with a scent. It wasn't powerful, it was faint as if the time had taken it away. He knew that smell... he knew it all to well but it was impossible for it to be her. Wasn't it?

Inuyasha leaned forward watching the young woman he had by then neck. He took a deep breath. His eyes widened as he felt his heart stop. _It's her... after all this time..._ "Umi," he whispered. Aliya opened her eyes and turned her gaze to see that the young man was looking at her tenderly. "Umi..." She stared into his eyes seeing a torrent of emotions that startled her. His clawed hand dropped from her neck but it then rose to her cheek. Aliya flinched certain that he was going to strike her but instead he began to stroke her face.

"I cannot believe that it's you," he whispered. "You... you know me?" Aliya asked. "Don't you... remember me?" She shook her head. Inuyasha smirked as he dropped his gaze to the forest floor. "Of course... it's not really you. You are her reincarnation." "The reincarnation of who?" Inuyasha turned his gaze back towards her. "If you are here... tell me... have you run into anyone else besides me?" Aliya shook her head slowly. Inuyasha sighed as he took her shoulders in his hands. "Then he doesn't know you are here yet..." his mind was swarming with many thoughts.

"I have to get you somewhere safe before he is aware that you are here..." he said mostly to himself although it was loud enough for Aliya to hear. "Who?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Don't worry yourself about. Just know that nothing here is what it seems. Trust no one but me... do you understand me?" Aliya's brows knitted together as she felt her old courage returning. "Trust you? I don't even know you. Who the hell are you and why should I trust you." Inuyasha growled as he dug his nails into her shoulders. "It's because I am the only one who will be able to protect you. Do not question me... I know who you are... and know that I will no let anything happen to you."

Aliya was shocked by the intensity in his golden eyes. She nodded her head knowing that he told her the truth. He removed his claws from her shoulders and let out a sigh of breath. "Okay... I just.. I have to figure out where I can hide you," he mumbled to himself. He grunted to himself, stepping away from her. "What is your name?" she whispered to him stepping away from the tree. "I am Inuyasha..." he said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms into the sleeves of his haori. He was deep in thought trying to figure out where he could hide her. Letting out a breath he knew there was only one place where he would take her.

"Come..." he said, holding out his hand towards her. Aliya looked down at his hand before taking it gently. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and lifted her into his arms. Digging his toes into the ground, he pushed off and began to run through the forest. "Inuyasha, what are you?" Aliya asked him, taking a bit of his soft white hair in her fingers. "Half dog demon..." he said not looking at her as he spoke. "Half what?" "I said dog demon!" "I know you said that but you said half... what is the other half?" Inuyasha growled under his breath. "The other half... I'm human..." he muttered.

Aliya sighed to herself sensing that he did not want to talk about himself. She stared up at him, watching his face as he ran, leaping up into the trees if he felt the need. Then something occurred to her. "You said you know me... and you called me Umi..." she began but he interrupted her. "Yes. You are... or... were Umi, a demon I had met two years ago." Aliya fell silent again, pressing herself against his warm chest as he ran. She felt herself begin to fall asleep so she closed her eyes. Inuyasha could sense that the young woman had drifted to sleep.

He sighed turning his gaze down to her. Bending his knees, he leapt into the air and landed upon a branch. Sitting in a crouched position, he cradled the young woman on his lap and stared down into her sleeping face. Reaching out slowly, he gently removed some of the hair from her face. She still had the gentle beauty that drew him to her. He placed his index finger against her cheek. "It's been so long since I've held you like this. Oh... Umi... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he ran his fingernail down her cheek lightly.

"Umi... there is something..." Inuyasha whispered softly to her rolling her closer to him. "Something I never got to tell you... something... that I need to say..." He leaned down to her ear and took a breath. "I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You! **

**Episode Two - The Boy With The Golden Eyes**

Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was seated upon. He held the Tetsusaiga close against his chest as he stared down towards the lake below. Its waters were still appearing merely as a large round piece of glass laid out upon the grass as it had all those years ago.

A single brown leaf slowly twirled and turned floating down towards the lake. As it delicately landed upon the surface of the lake, the waters rippled around it disturbing the once smooth surface. The Inu-Hanyou raised his gaze towards the horizon watching the feathers of the sun disappearing beyond it. His white pointed ears flattened against his head as he remembered a long buried memory.

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring at a beautiful young woman seated upon the petals of a blooming water lily. But it was clear from her eyes and the expression in them that she was not a woman at all well not a human woman anyway. She had long brown hair and honey gold eyes. She was a demon. What type Inuyasha had a hard time determining._

_"Who are you and how did you find my sanctuary?" she questioned him. There was power in her voice as she spoke. Inuyasha glared at her. "Who I am is none of your concern, demon!" he shot back. The female demon's eyes softened. Slowly she rose from the water lily and floated across the waters of the lake to the Inu-Hanyou. _

_She stared deeply into his eyes and Inuyasha felt himself lost in them. "Hating demons will never ease your pain nor will bring them back to you." The inu-youkai hanyou stared back at her. "Feh... what are you talking about?" The female youkai touched his forehead and he knew instantly that he could not lie to her. She knew about his mother, about Keiko. Inuyasha folded his hands into his haori and glared at her. She stared back at him with those honey colored eyes not once turning her gaze away. There was so much strength in her eyes that it was the hanyou who had to turn away. _

_"What is your name, inu-youkai," she said. "Inuyasha," the hanyou found himself saying to her. She smiled with such warmth that Inuyasha felt something tug upon his heart. "And what is your name?" Inuyasha asked her. "I am called Umi..." she whispered. It was Inuyasha's turn to smile./i That day had changed the Hanyou's life forever. And then... she was gone. Inuyasha's ears flattened even more against his head. It hurt just to remember her. It was her eyes... her smile...and her beauty_

Inuyasha stood from the branch he was sitting on, as the last rememnants of the day disappeared. He jumped from the tree and walked out of the clearing of the lake. The hanyou inu-youkai dashed through the forests of the East, leaping and jumping towards his own forest. It was high noon by the time he reached the lands that he was from. As he neared his forest he felt an amazing demonic power somewhere near the Bone Eater's Well. Picking up speed he gripped his hand on the handle of the Tetsusaiga. He leapt high into the upper branches of the trees and silently narrowed in on the youkai.

Aliya growled to herself as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Dammit, how can I get out of this place. Every time I take a path, I only end up going in a circle and coming back to this well." The young woman sighed as she looked towards the sky. The sun was high in the blue canopy glaring down at her as if it was enraged at the fact that she was there. "I'm never going to get out of here..." she muttered to herself when she heard the snapping of several branches over head. Narrowing her eyes she tried to see if there was anything was in the trees but she could see nothing.

Despite what her eyes told her, Aliya knew that someone was watching her. Taking a step back she cleared her throat. "Whoever you are, come out, I know you're there." Looking around herself, she was quite surprised when a young man landed before her. Startled Aliya fell back on her butt, landing hard on the ground. She stared at the young man standing before her.

He had long snow white hair that hung low about his waist. He wore strange blood red clothes that Aliya remembered from her history studies that it was called a haori. But what shocked her the most was that he had two cat shaped ears on the crown of his head and he had large golden eyes that glared at her with such coldness it made her heart stop. "Who are you!" he growled at her. The young woman could not find the confidence in her voice that she had earlier. Something wasn't right. Where was she? "I..." she began but was cut off by his deep throated growl. "How did you get here?" he snapped at her. Aliya started scooting back from him. "I... I don't know," she whispered, her eyes wide with fright. The young man standing before her who Aliya had by now realized was not a man at all looked at her.

His gaze slowly softened. "You don't know how you got here?" he asked her, his voice had become a bit gentler but still held great animosity towards her. Aliya shook her head. "I fell in this well see..." she began when the young man cut her off. "I know that part. You are from the modern era." "Wait... what do you mean modern era? Where am I?" she said. The young man looked away from her. "You shouldn't be here," he said calmly. "But.. where is here?" Aliya asked him, her voice was ridden with the fear that she was beginning to feel. "You are in the feudal era of Japan," he said. Aliya gasped. _That can't be possible! That would mean I have traveled 500 years into the past. But how? The well? That has to be it!_ "What is your name, girl?" he asked her. "Aliya..." she whispered.

Inuyasha watched the girl standing before him. It was the same a few years ago, the day he had met the reincarnation of Kikyo the priestess, Kagome. But this girl... there was something different about this one. She didn't appear as innocent as Kagome. This one seemed... Inuyasha's eyes widened instantly. He quickly drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed at her. "You may not know how you got here but it's no denying the fact that you are a demon!" he growled at her. Aliya gasped at hearing that. "A WHAT?" she shouted. "No... that... no... no... no!" Inuyasha took a step towards her causing her to take a step back. With each step he took, she took one away from him until her back pressed against a tree.

Aliya stared into the eyes of the young man who stood before her. She swallowed and felt her fear overwhelming her as he watched her with those cold golden eyes. His clawed hand wrapped around her neck as he pushed her harder into the tree. He squeezed her throat lightly as if trying to test something within her. The young woman closed her eyes and turned her head in fear. She was certain that this man was going to kill her. As Inuyasha stood before her, he was hit with a scent. It wasn't powerful, it was faint as if the time had taken it away. He knew that smell... he knew it all to well but it was impossible for it to be her. Wasn't it?

Inuyasha leaned forward watching the young woman he had by then neck. He took a deep breath. His eyes widened as he felt his heart stop. _It's her... after all this time..._ "Umi," he whispered. Aliya opened her eyes and turned her gaze to see that the young man was looking at her tenderly. "Umi..." She stared into his eyes seeing a torrent of emotions that startled her. His clawed hand dropped from her neck but it then rose to her cheek. Aliya flinched certain that he was going to strike her but instead he began to stroke her face.

"I cannot believe that it's you," he whispered. "You... you know me?" Aliya asked. "Don't you... remember me?" She shook her head. Inuyasha smirked as he dropped his gaze to the forest floor. "Of course... it's not really you. You are her reincarnation." "The reincarnation of who?" Inuyasha turned his gaze back towards her. "If you are here... tell me... have you run into anyone else besides me?" Aliya shook her head slowly. Inuyasha sighed as he took her shoulders in his hands. "Then he doesn't know you are here yet..." his mind was swarming with many thoughts.

"I have to get you somewhere safe before he is aware that you are here..." he said mostly to himself although it was loud enough for Aliya to hear. "Who?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Don't worry yourself about. Just know that nothing here is what it seems. Trust no one but me... do you understand me?" Aliya's brows knitted together as she felt her old courage returning. "Trust you? I don't even know you. Who the hell are you and why should I trust you." Inuyasha growled as he dug his nails into her shoulders. "It's because I am the only one who will be able to protect you. Do not question me... I know who you are... and know that I will no let anything happen to you."

Aliya was shocked by the intensity in his golden eyes. She nodded her head knowing that he told her the truth. He removed his claws from her shoulders and let out a sigh of breath. "Okay... I just.. I have to figure out where I can hide you," he mumbled to himself. He grunted to himself, stepping away from her. "What is your name?" she whispered to him stepping away from the tree. "I am Inuyasha..." he said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms into the sleeves of his haori. He was deep in thought trying to figure out where he could hide her. Letting out a breath he knew there was only one place where he would take her.

"Come..." he said, holding out his hand towards her. Aliya looked down at his hand before taking it gently. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and lifted her into his arms. Digging his toes into the ground, he pushed off and began to run through the forest. "Inuyasha, what are you?" Aliya asked him, taking a bit of his soft white hair in her fingers. "Half dog demon..." he said not looking at her as he spoke. "Half what?" "I said dog demon!" "I know you said that but you said half... what is the other half?" Inuyasha growled under his breath. "The other half... I'm human..." he muttered.

Aliya sighed to herself sensing that he did not want to talk about himself. She stared up at him, watching his face as he ran, leaping up into the trees if he felt the need. Then something occurred to her. "You said you know me... and you called me Umi..." she began but he interrupted her. "Yes. You are... or... were Umi, a demon I had met two years ago." Aliya fell silent again, pressing herself against his warm chest as he ran. She felt herself begin to fall asleep so she closed her eyes. Inuyasha could sense that the young woman had drifted to sleep.

He sighed turning his gaze down to her. Bending his knees, he leapt into the air and landed upon a branch. Sitting in a crouched position, he cradled the young woman on his lap and stared down into her sleeping face. Reaching out slowly, he gently removed some of the hair from her face. She still had the gentle beauty that drew him to her. He placed his index finger against her cheek. "It's been so long since I've held you like this. Oh... Umi... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he ran his fingernail down her cheek lightly.

"Umi... there is something..." Inuyasha whispered softly to her rolling her closer to him. "Something I never got to tell you... something... that I need to say..." He leaned down to her ear and took a breath. "I love you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You! **

**Episode Three - Whispers In The Dark**

Aliya slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of the warm autumn night. At first she was not sure where she was. Her large blue eyes roamed around her drinking in the sight of the forest. Her brow knitted together in deep thought, she felt a pair of arms tighten protectively around her waist and turned her face slightly to see a piece of snow white hair blowing beside her. She caught the hair in her fingers and twisted it between with her fingertips. The hairs were incredibly soft. Twisting her body, she looked back to see the young man whom she had met hours before fast asleep.

His name was Inuyasha, a inu-hanyou. It was then that everything hit her. She was trapped in a world that she did not know nor understand and was with a demon whom she had been taught all her life were evil little creatures sent from hell to torture and tempt man. As if sensing that she was watching him, Inuyasha's golden orbs opened slowly. "Hey," he whispered. Aliya smiled slightly. "Hey," she whispered back. The hanyou's arms tightened a bit more before he relaxed them. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha held her in his arms as he slowly rose from the branch. Jumping down he landed hard on his feet. He placed her down on the ground and turned away from her. "So what are we going to do?" The hanyou didn't reply as he stared off in the direction of the Northern Lands. He was deep in thought at the moment and didn't know how to answer her. _What am I going to do with her? It's just by luck he hasn't sensed her presence yet._ He ran his long claws through his white hair.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Aliya's small hand slide onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she said, her voice soft and calm. The Hanyou slowly let out the breath he was holding. He turned towards her knowing that she would never just allow him to take her anywhere without knowing where they were going first. "There is... much that you do not know about this world. There are great dangers everywhere..." he paused not knowing what else to say to her. He knew that there would be a time where she would have to be told everything but this was not the time. It was too soon.

"There are more like you, isn't there?" Aliya asked him. Inuyasha did not respond to her only nodded his head. The young woman sighed and dropped her head in defeat. Inuyasha's ears began to twitch and he began to walk away from her. "Inuyasha?" she called after him. "Come on... we can't stay here..." he called back to her. Aliya frowned. She didn't know what he was hiding from her but she was certain that it was something big. It bothered her how he asumed that she could not handle it, she was stronger than he gave her credit for.

"Are you coming?" snapped Inuyasha. Aliya awoke out of her deep thought and realized that he had walked a great distance before her. Crossing her arms over her shirt she began to follow after the dog demon. "Men..." she hissed underneath her breath. As they walked through the forest, Aliya noticed that Inuyasha seemed deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts," she said to him. The hanyou turned to her a look of confusion on his handsome features. "A what?" Aliya chuckled. "Sorry. It's an expression from where I come from."

There were small traces of a smirk hidden within the corners of Inuyasha's mouth. He slowed his stride to keep in step with her. Aliya sighed heavily, threw her arms into the air and stretched them. She side glanced at Inuyasha who again seemed deep in thought. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, her voice was drowned out by a loud buzzing noise. Clapping her hands on her ears, she ducked down trying to find the source of the buzzing. Fifty feet above their heads was a large swarm of wasps. "What is that?" she shouted trying to hear herself over the buzzing.

_Oh no... Naraku's wasps..._ Inuyasha turned towards Aliya and clamped a clawed hand to her mouth. "Be quiet..." he hissed to her. Aliya looked at him with frightened eyes. There was something in his voice. Something that said he himself was afraid. Pulling her towards him, Inuyasha watched the swarm fly over head. _I have to get her out of here..._ he thought to himself. Turning his back to her, he bent his legs. "Get on!" he said. The young woman looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me?" "I'm not kidding, Aliya. Get on my back NOW!"

The young woman sighed angrily as she climbed on to the back of the hanyou and without warning he took off running towards the West. He leapt from tree to tree in hopes of losing the swarm. Aliya wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. She pressed herself closer to him and turned her head to the cloud of wasps flying above them. "Inuyasha..." she said. The inu-hanyou ignored her as he picked up speed trying to lose them. "Inuyasha..." Gritting his teeth he bounded faster ignoring the wind that whipped through his hair and stung his face. He turned his head to see that the swarm of insects had not followed them but kept flying. "INUYASHA!" Aliya screamed.

Inuyasha growled at her in warning and turned his head to see a large tree before them. He skid to a stop and dropped the young woman as his body collided with the tree. His ears twitched as he fell from the tree with a groan. He tried to focus his vision but it darkened all around him sending him into an unconscious state. _He could find her... Aliya_, the last of his thought echoing in his mind.

It seemed as if hours had passed when Inuyasha was finally able to open his eyes. He found himself staring into a pair of amazing blue eyes that were filled with great worry. "Inuyasha?" she whispered to him. The inu-hanyou smiled to himself the look of worry that had washed over the beautiful face of Aliya. The young woman had pulled his head onto her lap and had been trying to revive him for the past few minutes. "Feh..." he grunted as he lifted himself from her lap. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" she asked him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Yeah..." he frowned. He was mad at himself for being so careless and nearly hurting her. "We'll camp here for the night."

As the sky became a dark shade of blue and the stars began to sprinkle across the horizon, Inuyasha poked the stick he had in his hand at the smoldering kindling he had prepared. Beside him was the carcass of a small fawn he had slain for their dinner. He poked the fire again and again making it bigger so that it could cook the deer properly. The inu-hanyou began to place flat stones on the fire before laying out the meat they would eat. Turning his gaze he found Aliya staring at the flames. He watched her wondering what she was thinking of when she raised her gaze to him. "Inuyasha... those wasps... from earlier. What were they and why were we running from them?"

Inuyasha watched the deer meat as it cooked. "They were nothing," he said, calmly. "It didn't seem that way to me. When you first saw them you looked very afraid. As if you knew something was happening that I did not." Inuyasha ignored her as best he could but he could feel her eyes upon him. "Tell me what's going on," she said to him. He turned his gaze to watch the horizon. Aliya watched Inuyasha as he stared at the horizon.

"Why do I have a feeling you haven't told me everything that you know?" "Feh... that's all in your head," he muttered. "No it's not and you know it. We are running from someone but you won't tell me who. And you keep acting strangely around me. Sometimes you smile, other times you are so cold. Tell me what happened between us?" Inuyasha turned his gaze to the young woman and open his mouth to speak. "It's best that you leave it alone." Aliya frowned. "Inuyasha.. I need to know!" she exclaimed. "I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE!" he snapped at her.

Aliya's mouth fell open slightly as she stared at him. He had never taken such a tone with her before. For some reason... it hurt her deeply as she felt tears threatening to spill. Standing up she began to walk away. "Aliya!" Inuyasha shouted after her. The young woman stomped off in a huff of anger. His sudden angry outburst both hurt and confused her. He had raised his voice to her. Pacing back and forth, Aliya tried to calm her nerves but it was not working. In the distance she could hear the howl of a wolf. But she already from her time here that not everything was as it seemed.

Just as she felt fear grip her chest, a hand fell upon her shoulder causing her to jump a bit. Whirling around she found herself staring into those golden eyes that had become familiar to her. They watched her calmly. "What do you want?" she hissed. She did not mean to sound so harsh with him but he had hurt her feelings. The hanyou stared at her. He had expected this from her and merely sighed. Without uttering a single word he took her wrist and pulled her into his arms. This surprised her as she did not expect it from him.

Inuyasha on his part closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He didn't know how to apologize to her for his outburst. She was right. He was afraid when he had seen the wasps. They were running from someone that could very well harm her again. He could not live with himself if she was killed a second time. "I can't tell you everything you want to know, Aliya," he whispered. Aliya could hear the double meaning in his voice. It was more than that he couldn't tell her it was more that he didn't know how to tell her. And she excepted this.

Inuyasha held Aliya by the back of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into her ear. Aliya shivered in his arms and shut her eyes. She felt something move through her body. Calm. She knew he spoke the truth. "I know..." she whispered back. Inuyasha pulled back from her and looked her deeply in her eyes when a low growl could be heard and Aliya's cheek tinted. "Hungry?" he smirked. Aliya nodded embarrassed at her own body. The hanyou led her back to their camp and handed her a piece of meat that had cooked while they had spoke.

Once they had both had their fill, Aliya laid down upon the soft cool grass and stared into the dancing flames. The changing pattern and color lulled her to sleep. Inuyasha sat behind her, his back pressed against a rock as he watched her sleep. The light of the fire caused the expression of his eyes to intensify. His eyes slowly began to close as he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

_She stared into those golden eyes. The eyes that she came to love so much. He stood before her watching her with a caring gaze. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his warm body. She felt so safe in his arms that it almost brought tears to her eyes. "I love you..." she whispered to him. "I love you... Inuyasha..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You!**

**Episode Four - Those Haunting Red Eyes**

He stared into the dark nothingness that inhabited his room. His long wavy black hair hung low behind his bare back hid the spider burn mark. His blood red eyes were focused on the inky blackness as he thought of her. Despite his best efforts he could not rid himself of her. It was those golden eyes that held so much caring and love for him even though he was seen as something detestable to most. He raised his clawed hands to his gaze. He wanted nothing more to be able to hold her again. Closing his hands into fists he felt that all too familiar rage building within him. She had been taken away from him by one of his most formable foes.

Standing on his feet he walked to the window of his room. The moon above was in its first stage of waning. He watched the world. It was the age of the demon and there was something in the air. Something that struck the hanyou himself. He wondered what it could be. Then he felt it... a power that was growing stronger.

Leaning out of his window he tried to sense where the power was coming from but could not nor what type of power it was. All he could tell was that it was a power that was steadily growing. A power that he wanted for himself. Normally he would have sent out his underling but he decided against it. This was a power he wanted to face himself. To test its strength. Pulling his yukata tightly around him, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Prepare yourself..." he whispered to the power. "I am coming..."

Aliya opened her eyes. Shifting her gaze around she noticed that the fire that had been burning brightly was nothing more than a pile of burnt wood. Slowly the young woman raised herself from the ground and looked behind her to see that the hanyou Inuyasha was still asleep. Sighing she smiled softly to herself. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. As she stared at the inu-hanyou who was protecting her, Aliya turned her head fast. There was something off about the night air.

Not being able to discern what it was she got to her feet and watched the darkness. Somewhere she felt an energy coming towards the camp. How she knew that she wasn't sure. Turning her head once more she watched to see if Inuyasha had awaken. The inu-hanyou sighed in his sleep as his ears twitched slightly. Aliya shook her head and turned it in the direction that she could feel the power coming. Her mind was at war. Should she go and investigate or wake Inuyasha? As the power drew near, her feet began to walk towards it. Something was drawing her and whether or not it was a good idea did not matter. She had to find it.

The young woman pressed through the low branches, snapping them as she went. She went deeper into the forest. Although she knew that it was idiotic for her to do this, her feet went on ignoring her mind. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she entered into a clearing. Looking around she found herself disappointed that there was nothing there. Turning her gaze back the way she went, she wondered what made her journey so far from camp when she sensed herself being watched. "Who's there?" she called out to the darkness of the forest.

The sounds of the forest were all that answered her but she knew that she was being watched. Taking a step back she prepared herself to run. Aliya turned around and was startled to see a man standing before her. They stayed that way, watching each other as if in a dream. As the man approached her, Aliya's senses told her to run but her feet were firmly planted on the ground. When he stood directly before her, Aliya let go of the breath that she had been holding. She stared into his eyes in disbelief. She wanted this to be a dream but she knew she was awake. Wide awake and very aware of who he is. His name was said over and over in her dreams. Taking a step back she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

The black haired demon stared at the young human girl that was standing before him. What is this? The power that I feel is radiating from this human girl. But she could not be the source of it. He approached her. The young woman did not move but it was clear that she feared him. And as well as she should be. But then he noticed her clothing. She is from... that girl... what was her name... Kagome... she's from Kagome's time. But how was she able to cross the threshold? The black haired demon leaned in still watching her with his red eyes. And he breathed in her scent deeply. As the scent evaded his senses, his eyes snapped into hers._ It... can't... be..._

Aliya whimpered softly to herself. The demon was breathing in her scent and his closeness both terrified her and soother her. She could not place why but there was something about him. She knew all to well who he was. The man from her dreams. "It cant be..." he said watching her. His once blank face was filled with disbelief. He reached out and touched her face. Stroking her face, he leaned in close. "You have returned..." he said. "Umi..." The young woman's mouth fell open a bit. "I know you..." she whispered. "It is you..." The demon watched her. "The one from my dreams..."

The demon's mouth twisted into a smile. "So you remember me?" Aliya nodded her head slowly. "Aliya!" came the angry yet scared voice of Inuyasha. The demon's face became dark. "I see..." his hand pressed against her face harder. "I'll get you back from that little hanyou." He leaned close to her. Aliya watched him unsure of what to do. His lips pressed against hers. The young woman's eyes widened at the feeling of the demon's mouth on hers. She gasped as she felt his tongue slide over her lips. "Aliya!" The demon pulled away from her with a smirk before disappearing.

Aliya raised her fingertips to her lips. He kissed me... she thought in surprise. She nearly jumped when she felt Inuyasha's hand fall on her shoulder. She whipped around to see his worried and angry face. "What were you doing?" The young woman was too surprised to speak. Inuyasha watched her. "Something happened didn't it? What happened?" "I.. I don't know... I met... another demon." The Hanyou's hands shot out grabbing her shoulders. He opened his mouth when his face appeared shocked. "He was here... wasn't he?"

Her eyes magnified her confusion. "Who was?" Inuyasha's frown tightened as he shook her. "Naraku!" Aliya's eyes widen. "That name..." she whispered. "I know..." "Was he here!" Inuyasha raised his voice. "I don't know..." Inuyasha watched her and sighed. "This demon.. what did he look like?" Aliya took a deep breath. "He had long wavy black hair and red... eyes." Inuyasha clenched his teeth together. "He was here... and now..." he looked at her. "He knows you are here." Aliya watched him unsure of why he was so worried about.

Inuyasha stared off towards the west then he looked at Aliya. "I have to get you out of here and somewhere safe," he said mostly to himself. "Inuyasha... who is Naraku?" The hanyou turned his gaze towards her. "Someone... you don't want to remember... come on... let's go..." he whispered as he turned his back and Aliya climbed onto him. The hanyou took off running. Both the young woman and the inu-hanyou remained silent, each in their own thoughts. Inuyasha frowned. What am I going to do? He knows that she is here... he won't stop at anything to have her... His nails dug into her subconsciously. _And I wont let him take her... I wont lose her again_


	5. Chapter 5

**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You!**

**Episode Five - The Wolf**

Inuyasha leaned back against the cool trunk of an blooming sakura tree. His honey golden eyes were fixed upon the purple, pink, dark blue horizon of the setting sun. His mind was riddled with a thousand thoughts and worries. The inu-hanyou lowered his gaze to see Aliya leaning against his chest. The young woman's eyes were closed in sleep. Inuyasha lowered a clawed hand to her head and began to run his fingers through her hair.

Watching as the strands slipped between his fingertips, he raised her hair to his nose and breathed in her scent deeply. The inu-hanyou held her close to him. _What am I going to do? Now that he knows you are here, he will continuously come after you... I cannot lose you again... It would kill me if I do... _Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. This surprised the hanyou greatly as he had never given in to tears before.

Reaching up he touched his face gently feeling the damp skin underneath his fingertips. Pulling his hand away from his face, Inuyasha felt instant anger. He had grown weak. Having this... human with him had made him weak. Inuyasha took Aliya's shoulders in his hands and removed her from his body. Taking great care he placed her beside him and he stood. _I cannot become weak. If I allow myself to do that... I will never be able to protect Aliya from Naraku..._

After watching Aliya for a moment, Inuyasha raced off in an easterly direction. Inuyasha raced through the grassy fields staring ahead of himself. His face was twisted with determination as he ran. _I have to get my head straight. I can't let Naraku find Aliya. _He slid to a halt looking around. _In order to protect her... I have to hide my feelings. I cannot let myself get caught up in remembering the love I had for her._ The inu-hanyou placed his hand on the handle of the Tetsusaiga sword.

Aliya slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she said, softly as she rose from the ground. Looking around herself she realized that the hanyou youkai had once again vanished without a word. The young woman pulled her knees to her chest. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the night before. Inuyasha barely spoke to her as he ran from the clearing. She did not understand what had upset him so much but she knew it had to do with the fact that he and that Naraku referred to her as Aeiru. _I don't understand what's going on? Inuyasha's attitude towards me is so confusing. Sometimes it feels as if he loves me... but how can he... we barely know each other._

Aliya slowly stood and looked around herself. "I have a feeling the answers I need can be answered by that black haired demon Inuyasha called Naraku. But I do not know where to find him..." taking a deep breath, the young woman began to strike out on her own. There were so many questions that she needed to have answered and there were even some answers she had to questions that she didn't understand. The young woman became determined to figure out these mysteries.

"In my dreams... a young woman with brown hair and golden eyes is being chased by someone. Although I can see and feel the fear in her eyes and heart... it seems that she is not wholly afraid of the man who is chasing after her. When she is found, the man who had been chasing her runs her through with a sword," Aliya said to herself. "I wonder... if that dream is a memory... from my past? That would mean..." she stopped walking, her eyes widening. "I was killed." A frown appeared upon her pretty features. "That would mean that Inuyasha must have known about it. But then why didn't he say something?"

Sighing to herself, she already knew the answer to that. Inuyasha feared the consequences of telling her these truths. "He must want me to learn things on my own and not be told... but how can I figure out what happened when I don't understand it myself? I don't even have all the pieces of the puzzle." Taking a deep breath, Aliya cleared her mind. As she stood trying to collect her thoughts, she heard a strange sound coming from behind her. Turning she found herself staring into the black eyes of a wolf. Aliya took a step back. This wolf was unlike any she had beheld before. It was large and seemed to enjoy the fear that was radiating from her.

Aliya swallowed as she took another step back. "Good wolf... nice wolf..." she whispered as she looked around for a way to get away from the wolf. When she turned back the wolf had been joined by three others. The young woman's mouth fell open as her breath caught in her throat. "Oh... god.." she whispered before turning and running away. Aliya did not need to look back to know that the wolves were hot on her trail. She could almost hear their panting and growling as they followed her. Hearing a low growl Aliya risked her safety and turned her back to peer behind her. The wolf pack were not far behind her. She could almost see the saliva foaming at their fangs.

Aliya screamed trying to run faster but it seemed the faster that she ran the more the wolves gained on her. "Someone help me!" Aliya screamed as she ran. She turned her gaze back to see the wolves slowly gaining on her. She let out a cry of fear. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted. Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grasped onto her wrists. Aliya was yanked off the main path and felt herself collide with something soft. She buried her face in it. From above her head she could hear someone growling dangerously. Waiting she could hear the wolves leave.

"Hey... what are you crazy? You don't run from a pack of wolves," came a male voice. Aliya pulled back and looked up to see the face of the man who saved her. Her eyes widened when she looked up at him. He had dark blue eyes that held a playful rebelliousness in them that reminded her of Inuyasha. He had long pitch black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Around his forehead he wore a brown fur band. His shoulders were covered by patches of fur as well. Unlike Inuyasha, this young man seemed far more mature. "I'm not crazy. And those things... they chased after me."

"What is a..." the young man frowned. "Oh I see... he ditched you to huh?" "Who?" Aliya asked him, not realizing he never took his arms from around her. "That mutt..." he growled. It didn't take Aliya long to realize who he was talking about. "Inuyasha is not a mutt," she snapped stepping back from him. "Heh, whatever... so what's your name and what are you doing in the middle of this forest." Aliya almost did not answer him but she knew that he had saved her when he could have let the wolves rip her to shreds. "My name is Aliya," she said, looking around them. "The name is Koga, the chief of the Mountain Wolf tribe."

Aliya's eyes snapped back towards him. "You are a wolf demon?" He nodded his head. The young woman sighed. "Inuyasha didn't leave me... not really... I left our camp and now I think I'm lost." Koga watched her silently. _So the mutt found himself another woman. This one smells of demon though. And while she was running I thought I saw her eyes turn gold. _"Would you like me to help you find the mu... I mean Inuyasha?" he asked her. The young woman nodded her head, relief flashing in her beautiful eyes. Koga swept her up into his arms and started running. Aliya gripped onto his muscular forearm. "You're faster than Inuyasha!" she shouted over the whistling wind.

"I'm a wolf demon..." he chuckled. "He is a dog demon... well... a half breed anyway." Aliya nodded her head falling silent as Koga ran through a grassy field. "Do you know where you are going?" "I am following his scent. He's near..." he said, quietly. As if on cue, Inuyasha appeared in view. He was staring off towards something. He turned and his handsome features twisted with rage. "What the hell are you doing with her!" he growled loudly. Aliya was surprised at the anger she heard in Inuyasha's voice but judging from the way that Koga spoke of him, she had a sense that there was some sort of rivalry between them.

"Don't get yourself in a huff, mutt. I just saved the girl's life," Koga snapped still holding Aliya in his arms. "You know you should know better than to leave her in the middle of a wolf territory." Inuyasha's face was filled with surprise. _Dammit... I was so wound up in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that I had brought her in a wolf pack's territory. She could have been killed_. "Aliya are you all right?" he said, calmly. The young woman nodded her head slowly. Koga sat her on her feet sensing that the young woman needed to. "Are you going to finally tell me what's going on? And why we are running from Naraku?" Aliya asked the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer her. "Aliya... this isn't..." but before he could say anything Koga had stepped in. "You two are running from Naraku? I thought that you had already destroyed that asshole?" Inuyasha kept his golden eyes on Aliya. "No... he proved to be too strong." Aliya folded her arms across her chest. "Was I... I mean Aeiru killed, Inuyasha?" The hanyou's eyes widened. "Who told you that?" he started growling. "I've had that dream for a year now. It just never occurred to me that I was the girl or demon as you called her. So was I?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Yeah..." he said quietly, "Who did it... who killed me?" The hanyou watched the young woman carefully. He did not know if that part of her past should be revealed just yet. "Don't ask me that..." he said. Aliya frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "You better start giving me answers soon." Inuyasha folded his hands within the sleeves of his haori. "Soon I will... I promise." Koga smirked as he watched this entire event unfold. _So he has feelings for her_? Aliya nodded her head. "Fine... I can leave with that I guess. Let's get going... where are we going by the way?"

The inu-hanyou's eyes shifted towards the okami. "We.. aren't going anywhere..." he said softly. Koga's eyes narrowed on the inu-hanyou. _What the hell is he staring at me for..._ "Koga... I need to talk to you... alone." Inuyasha lead Koga a bit a ways from Aliya. Taking a deep breath, the inu-hanyou began. "This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I need you to watch over Aliya." Koga raised his eyebrows. "You want me to watch her?" Inuyasha looked past the okami. "I have no choice... I can't protect her from Naraku right now. He's already found her because of my stupidity. If you take her to the mountains it may give us the edge we need."

"Why are you protecting her from him? You do realize no matter what... he will not stop at anything until he has her?" Koga said. "I know... that's why... I'm giving her to you. Listen Koga... there is a lot.. about her you don't know..." "Then you better start talkin' cause I ain't putting my pack in danger." "I can only tell you too much... but what I can tell you is that... if Naraku gets a hold of her... we are all doomed." Koga frowned. "Don't tell me you've fallen for this..." Inuyasha growled in warning at the okami. "I fell for her a long time ago... when she was a demon named Aeiru. Are you gonna help us or not?"

Koga didn't say anything as he turned his gaze towards the young woman who had sat on the ground and was staring ahead. Her blue eyes now had a golden tint to them and her hair had started to lighten. Wordlessly the okami walked away from his rival and approached her. "Aliya... come on..." he said, calmly. Aliya stood up from the ground. "Where are we going?" "To my den..." Koga said lifting her into his arms. "Is Inuyasha coming?" Aliya asked. "No... he isn't..." Koga said as he took off running leaving the inu-hanyou standing in the middle of the field.

Inuyasha stared down at his feet. "This is for the best..." he whispered reassuring himself. But he knew... that nothing was going to be the same with her now gone. Turning Inuyasha frowned, his face twisting with determination. "Watch out Naraku... here I come!"


End file.
